luchando por nuestro futuro
by lunavap
Summary: tras la batalla con los quincy hay una gran paz hasta que unos extraños personajes aparecen con una advertencia y con un favor que pedir, al mismo tiempo ichigo y rukia empiezan a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. por otro lado toshiro conocera a una chica que cambiara todo su mundo pero que esta extrañamente relacionada con ichigo y byakuya
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi nuevo fanfic sobre bleach. soy nueva escribiendo esto asi que agradeceria sus comentarios para saber si os gusta, la verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa del primer capitulo. pues nada mas aqui os dejo la historia.**

**capitulo 1**

**escape y llegada**

Un silencio aterrador envolvía a 5 personas mientras estas escapaban, ninguno sabia que decir preferían mantenerse callados por si alguien les oía mientras huían. Por que esa era la cruda realidad, estaban escapando de su hogar. Pero perdieron y esto era lo que les quedaba.

Pero a pesar de toda esta humillación aun había una última esperanza, una que no desaprovecharían por el bien de todos sus compañeros caídos en batalla.

Se detuvieron frente a una senkaimon, uno de ellos, el más delgado y con especto de inteligente se acerco a ella y empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y a los dos segundos, la apariencia de la senkaimon había cambiado, ahora era de color morado con unos extraños remolinos en su interior.

esta listo. – declaro con satisfacción el chico de aspecto inteligente, estaba contento ya que le habían dado pocas instrucciones para modificar la senkaimon.

Los otros cuatro empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y se miraban entre si, esperando que alguno diera el primer paso pero todos estaban visiblemente asustados.

esta bien yo entrare primera. – una chica de aspecto gentil se adelanto con decisión mientras agarraba fuertemente su colgante. Todos se sorprendieron nadie se esperaba que fuera ella.

¿Estas segura?, recuerda lo que nos dijeron hay un 80% de que esto no funcione. – le advirtió otra chica.

No importa, después de todo lo hacemos por Meiyuu. – declaro con vos mas gentil.

Entro en la senkaimon con decisión y agarrando fuerte su colgante, los demás también entraron tras de ella, el ultimo de ellos miro hacia atrás y prometió silenciosamente aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que les dieron para proteger lo que les importaba y claro esta también para vengarse.

Con este ultimo pensamiento, uno de los pocos shinigamis que había logrado sobrevivir se dio la vuelta y entro por la senkaimon.

Se oyó un estallido que alerto a todos los guardias, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían cruzado.

_**En la actualidad, en la sociedad de almas, en el instituto de investigación y desarrollo.**_

3 oficial Akon, 3 oficial Akon. – gritaba Hiyosu, mientras veía desesperado los controles. Las luces no hacían mas que parpadear y las alarmas se encendían repetidamente.

¿Que es lo que esta pasando? – grito Akon, mientras apretaba botones de manera desesperada. – esto no es posible…- dijo mirando atónito la pantalla. – debemos avisar de inmediato al capitán Kurotsuchi. – ¿donde esta? – pregunto a Rin.

Esta en la reunión de capitanes, tendremos que esperar, pero.. ¿Qué es? Pregunto tímidamente Rin, no había visto a Akon tan alterado desde la pelea contra los Quincys y eso le preocupaba.

Solo había pasado un año desde aquella guerra sangrienta contra los Quincys, que tantos compañeros se había llevado. El Seireite todavía seguía reparándose y en el Gotei 13 aun había puestos vacíos. Durante la guerra, tenientes y capitanes murieron, pero eran amigos para unos y compañeros para otro por lo que la idea de ocupar sus puestos seguía doliendo aunque nadie lo admitiese, pero había pasado un año y era hora de poner todo en marcha de nuevo. Para eso era esa reunión, para recomendar posibles capitanes. No se podía interrumpir.

De pronto los controles pararon y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, pero Akon lo había visto y sabia que debía avisar de inmediato. Había pasado algo que no esperaba que ocurriese, pero tras la pelea con los quincys esto ya no le sorprendía tanto.

_**En la actualidad, en Kamakura, en la sala de entrenamiento de Urahara**_

- venga Ichigo parece que hubieras perdido forma. – le grito Renji mientras se reía del débil intento de defensa de Ichigo.

Renji apenas había cambiado durante este año, por lo menos físicamente, pero su reiatsu había aumentado hasta el punto de confundirlo con el de un capitán. Había llegado a Karakura hace unos días y decidió hacerle una visita amistosa a Ichigo. Y así estaban.

no molestes, que tu eres el que se ha vuelto lento, eh , cabeza de piña. – le respondió Ichigo, mientras le devolvía el golpe. Esta vez Renji no pudo esquivarlo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno e impactando contra una roca.

Vessss, todavía no puedes contra mí. – le dijo suspendido en el aire con aires de suficiencia.

La verdad es que Ichigo fue el que mas había mejorado de todos, su reiatsu superaba con creces la de los capitanes, pero físicamente también había cambiado, estaba más alto y mucho mas guapo teniendo en cuenta la mayoría de las reacciones de todas las mujeres con las que se topaba. Además, durante el último año, había entrenado más que nadie, cualquiera pensaría que era para mejorar pero la cruda realidad es que el entrenamiento intensivo era para distraerse del futuro que le esperaba. Tras la batalla con los quincys se decidió que el poder de ichigo era demasiado poderoso, por lo que se le prohibió la entrada al mundo humano, claro esta ichigo no se tomo esto demasiado bien.

_**Flashbacks**_

_**¡!pero que demonios estáis diciendo.! – grito ichigo totalmente cabreado a todos los capitanes que habían sobrevivido.**_

_**Cálmate ichigo-san. – le pidió Kyoraku, el nuevo comandante del gotei 13. **_

_**A él tampoco le hacia gracia la idea de privar de su vida humana a ichigo, después de todo gracias a él habían logrado vencer, en ves de hacerle esto deberían premiarle, pero no tenia opción, las alteraciones entre el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas provocadas por los quincys eran demasiado altas, una alteración mas y podrían provocar un desequilibrio entre los dos mundos, no en los tres.**_

_**me importa una puta mierda lo que digáis, no me podéis prohibir volver, no después de todo por lo que he pasado. – el grito de ichigo lo sobresalto. **_

_**Ichigo tenía razón, por lo que el comandante general tomo una difícil decisión para todos.**_

_**esta bien, ichigo te daré dos pociones, la primera, sellaremos tus poderes y volverás a ser un humano corriente, sin posibilidad de volver a la sociedad de las almas o puedes convertirte en un shinigami oficial y formar parte de uno de los 13 escuadrones de protección. Claro esta, si eliges la segunda opción te daremos un tiempo para que puedas despedirte de tu familia y amigos de manera adecuada y cuando te llamemos tu volverás. – le dijo Kyoraku. Todos en la sala se sorprendieron, como se notaba que el nuevo comandante general era mas blando.**_

_**Es..Esta bien..- dijo ichigo, después de unos segundos de silencio. – vosotros ganáis. – dijo mientras parecía contenerse de la rabia que sentía en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y se fue del seireite dispuesto a aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con su familia.**_

_**Fin de flashbacks**_

Un año había pasado de aquello y su presencia aun no había sido solicitada en la sociedad de almas puede que fuera porque todos en la sociedad de almas estaban demasiado ocupados reconstruyéndola o porque entendían la situación de ichigo, lo mas probable es que fuera la primera opción.

Antes de que ichigo volviese a la realidad, Renji volvió a contraatacar e ichigo recibió su merecido por distraerse, pero la verdad es que todos se habían dado cuenta de su repentino cambio desde la visita de Rukia. De hecho Renji había venido por eso también, pero como los tontos que eran solo parecían hablar mediante golpes.

¿pero que te pasa eh?. – ichigo estaba enfadado, la culpa la tenia la enana esa que no dejaba de meterse en su cabeza.

Rukia había venido hace un mes para controlar las distorsiones que había especialmente en Karakura y aprovecho para visitar a ichigo y de paso golpearlo de ser necesario. Rukia sabia de la situación en la que él se encontraba pero era la teniente de la 13 división y durante casi un año prácticamente no tuvo tiempo, estaba demasiado ocupada reorganizando su escuadrón, en la reconstrucción del seireite, entrenando para mejorar su bankai y no había podido ir a Karakura, pero en cuanto pudo volvió, especialmente porque había oído sobre el exceso de entrenamiento al que se estaba sometiendo ichigo y pensaba que de verdad tendría que volver a golpearlo. No obstante la visita no fue como ella esperaba ya que pasaron muchas cosas…..

_**Flashbacks**_

_**Era la medianoche cuando Rukia cruzaba la senkaimon, en el mundo real todo le aprecia nostálgico, ya hace un año que no volvía y en el cual no había mantenido contacto con ninguno de sus amigos del mundo real. Ella había pensado mucho en ellos en especial en ichigo, estaba al tanto de su situación pero ella no tenia otra forma de ayudarle más que darle el apoyo de una amiga.**_

_**Estuvo dudando hacia donde ir, quería ver a ichigo pero sabia que estaría enfadado puesto que había pasado mucho tiempo, por otro lado también había echado de menos a esa extravagante familia que ya había llegado a considerar como suya. Al final decidió ir a pesar de las consecuencias con ichigo. **_

_**Estaba caminado hacia la casa kurosaki cuando su teléfono empezó a pitar indicando la alarma de un hollow, al ver que la señal era cerca decidió ir.**_

_**Era un hollow normal por lo que tardo muy poco tiempo en deshacerse de él, pero lamentablemente no cayó en cuenta de que había un shinigami sustituto en la zona.**_

_**¿ru..Rukia er.. eres tu..?. – le pregunto ichigo, estaba tan concentrada que se había olvidado de que el probablemente acudiera a la llamada, pero era lógico después de todo, el era el shinigami de esta zona, a pesar de que ya hubiera uno, que sinceramente no hacia gran cosa, ichigo se encargaba prácticamente de todo.**_

_**Vaya cuanto tiempo ichigo he he he.. – Rukia le respondió claramente nerviosa. Miro a ichigo durante unos segundos y eso le basto para darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado, estaba mas alto y se notaba mucho mas fuerte pero no era solo eso su mirada trasmitía mucha madures, confianza y también mucho enfado contra ella.**_

_**¡!¿cuanto tiempo?!, estas de broma, ha pasado un año Rukia no puedes venir y asumir que todo esta bien, pero ¿ que estas loca?,,sabes por lo que he estado aguantando todo este tiempo, pero no aquí la enana como siempre estaba muy ocupada para…. – y así paso casi 10 minutos en la que ichigo no hacia mas que reclamarle cosas, mientras que Rukia aguantaba pacientemente su estupido discurso sabiendo que se lo merecía pero ella no era una persona muy tolerante. A los 15 minutos ambos se gritaban tantos insultos y se recriminaban tantas cosas que ninguno de los dos sabia porque estaban discutiendo.**_

_**Después de un rato ambos se calmaron y simplemente se quedaron viendo, apreciando los cambios que se habían producido entre ellos, ichigo también la observo detenidamente, Rukia estaba distinta, su cabello estaba por sus hombros, pero tenia sus mechones delanteros agarrados hacia atrás, sin que estorben su visión, seguía usando los mismos guantes de la nobleza que usaba hacia un año, no había crecido en absoluto, lo demás estaba igual, pero para ichigo estaba mas guapa. Al instante se golpeo en la cara por semejante pensamiento estupido. **_

_**¿Pero que demonios? ¿De donde había salido eso?. Da igual, era mejor no pensar en esas cosas.**_

_**lo siento, no tienes la culpa solo he estado un poco estresado últimamente. – le dijo ichigo, por alguna razón le era difícil verla, lo ponía nervioso**_

_**no pasa nada te comprendo, pero escucha ichigo vine porque se lo que paso y quiero que sepas que sea lo que decidas te ayudare, después de todo somos amigos no? – le dijo ella totalmente avergonzada, pero desde cuando se había vuelto tan cursi, un poco mas y le dice que lo echo de menos.**_

_**Rukia iba a decirle que si le dejaba su armario en broma cuando llego otro mensaje de la sociedad de almas.**_

_**Informamos de la orden de regreso inmediato al seireite. **_

_**Su estancia en el mundo humano ha concluido. **_

_**Se le ordena presentarse ante el comandante general al momento de su vuelta**_

_**El mensaje le sorprendió, sobre todo por la última parte. Ella no esperaba presentarse al comandante general, habrá hecho algo mal. No lo recordaba pero la intención del mensaje estaba claro debía volver de inmediato.**_

_**Rukia, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunto ichigo al darse cuenta del repentino mutismo de la shinigami.**_

_**Debo irme. – le dijo sin contemplaciones, no tenia tiempo para explicaciones. Dio un enorme salto dispuesta a abrir la senkaimon y marcharse pero de pronto sintió como alguien la agarraba del pie y le gritaba. – ah, no, tu no vas a volver a escapar.**_

_**Cuando la atrapo, la hizo caer y para evitar que se hiciera daño, acabaron rodando con ichigo en el suelo y Rukia encima de ella. Rukia se volvió hacia él dispuesta a darle todo un discurso con los mejores insultos que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida. Pero cuando se viro lo único que pudo ver fueron sus labios. Ichigo tampoco estaba mejor, de hecho estaba peor. Cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de la situación y estaba dispuesta a levantarse, ichigo la sujeto con mas fuerza y no la dejaba marchar, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban a punto de besarse y eso era justamente lo que pensaba Rukia, con todas las fuerzas que pudo poner en un golpe, golpeo a ichigo donde estaba el pequeño ichigo. Se soltó y corrió hacia la senkaimon lo más rápido que pudo.**_

_**En el suelo quedo ichigo preguntándose que puñetas paso y retorciendo de dolor.**_

_**Fin de flashbacks**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso, pero cada ves que lo pensaba no entendía porque había echo eso. Un fuerte golpe lo hizo volver a la realidad. Renji había aprovechado su distracción para atacar, cuando estaba dispuesto a contraatacar Urahara los detuvo.

vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mirar como habéis dejado mi sala de entrenamiento. – Renji e Ichigo miraron alrededor y efectivamente la sala estaba prácticamente destruida. Se habían pasado. – bueno olvidaos de eso, ya me la pagareis después. – los dos sudaron frío, los favores de ese dependiente siempre se cobraban caro. – mas importante aun, tenéis que ir ambos a la sociedad de almas. – dijo poniendo serio

Antes de darse cuenta, ya afuera, los dos estaban frente a una senkaimon. Fue entonces, cuando ocurrió, en el cielo aprecio una puerta enorme con un fondo de color morado y unos extraños remolinos, de repente 5 rayos de luz salieron disparados a todas partes.

¿ que demonios ha sido eso? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Renji, pero antes de ir a investigar esas extrañas luces, Urahara los empujo dentro de la senkaimon.

Tras una rápida despedida, Urahara se quedo viendo el cielo pensativamente, hasta que sintió la presencia de Yorouchi.

lo has visto Kisuke. – le dijo la gata

lo he visto, y la verdad nunca espere estar vivo para eso. – dijo Urahara. Él sabia perfectamente que era eso y lo que significaba, pero la verdad es que se lo esperaba ya que en algún momento tendría que ocurrir. Solo esperaba que apareciesen las personas correctas.

PD: o¿ os encanta? ¿queréis que siga?, comentad

PD2: estoy a favor del ichiruki y del hitsukarin, pero esta ves karin no aparecerá como personaje importante, pero no os decepcionara la nueva pareja de toshiro


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, esto es un aviso informativo para todos los que quieran leer mi historia. Primero, la mayoría sabéis que el manga Bleach aun no finaliza, es decir, no se sabe como va acabar por lo que yo me he inventado un final que creo que podría ser posible. Segundo en este final, hay personajes que morirán y otros que no, los que me parecen importantes para mi historia seguirán vivos pero hay otros que no los necesito. Tercero no voy a poder actualizar la historia muy seguido porque ahora mismo estoy en un curso de la autoescuela y el 9 de septiembre entrare en la universidad, pero no abandonare esta historia.

Bien eso es todo y de antemano gracias por todos los revies. Me habéis dado ánimos para seguir porque seguro que sabéis que a nadie le apetece escribir una historia que nadie lee.


	3. Chapter 21

**hola, siento mucho la demora pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 2. si os encanta dejar rewies. **

**Capitulo 2**

**La paz no es duradera, siempre acaba**

En la sociedad de almas se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que no había habido desde hace casi un año, pero esto acabo cuando dos idiotas aparecieron. Ichigo y Renji estaban realmente enfadados, Urahara los había empujado dentro de la senkaimon sin contemplaciones. Después de maldecir contra Urahara, ambos se quedaron pensando en lo que habían visto, pero fue tan rápido que ni siquiera estaban seguros de lo que habían visto. Renji creía haber visto una explosión en el cielo. Ichigo pensaba haber visto un ovni. Si, sus hipótesis no podían estar más lejos de la realidad.

oe Renji, ¿que crees que fue eso? – le pregunto ichigo

esta claro, como no lo sabes, ¿tan tonto eres? – dijo Renji haciéndose el listo.

¡!EHH.., PERO SI NI QUIERA SABES QUE ES!. – le grito ichigo. Y así empezó otra discusión tonta entre ambos, alrededor los shinigamis encargados de recibirlos tenían una gota en sus cabeza mientras veían semejante escena.

Eran unos novatos que se habían ofrecido voluntarios a recibirlos y llevarlos a la sala de reunión de los capitanes. Habían oído y visto maravillas sobre el shinigami sustituto y deseaban conocerlo, también habían oído y visto mucho sobre el teniente Abarai. Desde la guerra contra los Qunicys ellos se habían echo famosos al igual que todos los que participaron en ella. Eran grandes celebridades pero ahora solo parecían un par de crios peleones. Ambos hubieran seguido así de no ser por cierta persona que no toleraba semejante conducta y aun menos en su propio teniente.

Renji, Kurosaki ichigo. – les llamo Byakuya haciéndose notar y haciéndoles ver su estupido comportamiento.

Debido a la tardanza de estos dos, le habían ordenado buscarlos, no es como si ambos hubieran estado discutiendo tanto tiempo, mas bien enviaron a Byakuya ya que sabían que ichigo había aceptado todo esto de muy mala gana y que había posibilidades de que se resistiera.

Ichigo se sorprendió de verlo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La sociedad de almas lo había llamado, su tiempo en el mundo humano había acabado. Byakuya hizo un gesto con la cabeza y avanzo hacia delante, sin importarle si le seguían o no, Renji lo siguió de inmediato pero ichigo se quedo atrás.

vienes ichigo. – le dijo renji mientras se volvía preocupado.

Ichigo se había quedado atrás, con la mirada hacia la senkaimon, renji no quería tenerlo que arrástralo, pero estaba seguro que al capitán kuchiki estaría encantando.

Ichigo oyó la voz de renji pero no le hizo caso estaba ocupado pensando en su familia, sus amigos, su vida humana… el tiempo había pasado y todo había llegado a su fin, en realidad rukia había ido a advertirle sobre el poco tiempo que quedaba pero los acontecimientos confusos no le dieron oportunidad para decírselo al pelinaranja. Ichigo solo podía observar la senkaimon, podría largarse o quedarse pero hasta el sabia que se estaba comportando como un niño. Suspiro profundamente y se dirigió hacia el frente, parece ser que se había vuelto maduro.

Poco después todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de capitanes, los capitanes estaban en sus respectivas posiciones y al frente el comandante general, en el medio se encontraban hisagi, renji e ichigo, los dos primeros arrodillados en señal de respeto. En la sala se notaba la ausencia de los capitanes de las divisiones 6, 8, 4 y 9. La mayoría de los capitanes se mostraron tranquilos ante la presencia de 2 tenientes en una reunión de capitanes. Ichigo miraba todo a su alrededor de manera sospechosa. ¿Que hacían renji y hisagi-san aquí?

bien, ahora que estamos reunidos, comenzaremos con la reunión. Primero, Ichigo-kun creo que ya sabes porque estas aquí, dado que tu partida del mundo real fue inesperada te daremos un día más. Mañana por la tarde abandonaras el mundo real para siempre y te convertirás en capitán de la octava división. – dijo Kyoraku seriamente.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que le dieran un poco mas de tiempo para despedirse y aun menos esperaba que lo convirtieran en capitán, bueno tal vez tendría una posición alta pero no de capitán. Ichigo iba a decir algo pero Kyoraku le hizo una señal para que le dejara continuar. Todavía quedaban algunos puntos importantes que tratar y ya se estaba cansando de poner una expresión seria durante toda la reunión, pero si se relajaba seguramente su teniente lo volvería a golpear por no comportarse como un comandante general.

bien sigamos, se ha decidido que para los puestos de capitán todavía desocupados los tenientes Abarai-san y Shuhei-san han sido recomendados. – dijo el comandante general sorprendiendo a hisagi y a renji. - Renji Abarai has sido recomendando por kuchiki taicho por lo que te someterás a una prueba para saber si estas capacitado para el puesto ante mi y otros dos capitanes. – dijo divertido Kyoraku por la cara de sorpresa del chico. – puedes retirarte, te llamaremos en cuanto termine la reunión. – el pobre de renji no salía de su asombro, la verdad no estaba sorprendido porque le hayan tomado en cuenta para el puesto lo que si le sorprendía era que el propio kuchiki Byakuya, su taicho, le haya recomendado, eso si que era sorprendente.

Pero Renji estaba equivocado no era nada raro que Byakuya lo haya recomendado después de todo cuando volvió del palacio espiritual era ya todo un guerrero, incluso su propia zampakuto lo reconoció, además era mucho mas fuerte que la mayoría de los capitanes, se había convertido en una persona en quien Byakuya podía confiar y eso era garantía suficiente o también puede que rukia hubiera hablando con los años al líder del clan del Kuchiki. Como pudo renji se levanto y salio de la sala, ichigo lo iba a seguir pero Kyoraku le indico que aun no, aun tenia temas que tratar con él.

bueno, segundo punto, shuhei hisagi has sido recomendado por komamura taicho para el puesto de capitán de la 9 división. Al igual que Abarai-san serás sometido a una prueba frente a mí y a otros dos capitanes. Por ahora puedes retirarte. – hisagi se levanto y abandono la sala en el mayor silencio posible.

Al igual que renji la recomendación de hisagi tampoco era una sorpresa, depuse de todo también gracias a él y a su inesperado Bankai la balanza en la batalla se puso a favor de los shingamis. Nadie esperaba que su Bankai fuera tan poderoso ni que fuera tan sangriento.

En la sala solo quedaba el pobre ichigo que no sabia porque seguía ahí. Él quería volver a casa lo antes posible. Ahora que lo pensaba el pobre tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

bien ichigo, seguramente estas sorprendido por la decisión que tomamos pero tienes que saber que hay varias formas para llegar a ser capitán, una de ellas es ser recomendado por 6 capitanes y aceptado por otros tres. En tu caso has sido recomendado por todos los capitanes aquí presentes. – aquello descoloco enormemente a ichigo.

Los capitanes que habían sobrevivido a la guerra habían sido:

Capitán de la 1 división: Syunsui Kyoraku

Capitana de la 2 división: Soi-Fong

Capitán de la 5 división: Shinji Hirako

Capitán de la 6 división: Byakuya Kuchiki

Capitán de la 7 división: Sajin Komamura

Capitán de la 10 división: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Capitán de la 11 división: Kempachi Zaraki

Capitán de la 12 división: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Capitán de la 13 división: Jushiro Ukitake

es nuestro agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho, se que piensas que lo que te hemos hecho es injusto, quitar la vida humana a un chico tan joven no tiene perdón. – dijo dramáticamente Kyoraku mientras todo mundo lo miraba con una gota en sus cabezas. Ya estaba comportándose de nuevo como un tipo despreocupado, seguro que en cuanto su teniente se enterase de esto no viviría para contarlo. – pero déjame decirte ichigo-kun que aunque ahora te hemos obligado a tomar esta decisión con el tiempo tu mismo lo habrías echo. Después de todo, hasta ahora has sido capaz de compaginar estos dos mundos pero eso no resultaría para siempre, con tu forma de ser no habrías sido capaz de renunciar a lo que te hace fuerte y capaz de proteger a los que te importan pero si podrías vivir sin tu debilidad humana, ahora mismo todo esto te resultara una entupida excusa pero lo entenderás con el tiempo…..pero bueno, olvidemos todo esto y ve y disfruta de tu vida humana cuanto puedas con todas esas amigas tan guapas. – dijo con cara de pervertido rompiendo el momento serio que se había formado. Si, definitivamente nanao-chan lo mataría.

Ichigo no salía de su asombro pero como no tenia tiempo que perder, dijo gracias, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió fue a la senkaimon. Fue al mundo humano lo mas rápido que pudo, tan rápido que no vio como unos ojos violetas lo veían partir.

Cuando rukia se entero que ichigo estaba e la sociedad de almas su primer instinto fue ir a verlo pero segundos después se entero de que su visita se debía a lo que se decidió hace un mes con su Nii-sama.

_**Flashbacks **_

_**Rukia caminaba por las calles del seireite pensando sobre la llamada urgente de su Nii-sama. Ella estuvo contenta durante todo el mes, después de todo por fin había obtenido permiso para ver a ichigo en el mundo humano, Ukitake taicho y su Nii-sama le habían ayudado con ello, la única condición que había puesto Byakuya era que en cuanto él la llamara ella volvería a la sociedad de almas. Rukia acepto agradecida su generosidad porque sabia perfectamente que su Nii-sama prefería que las relaciones con el shinigami sustituto fueron lo mas escasas posibles.**_

_**Al llegar al escuadrón de su hermano hizo que notificasen su presencia y poco después la hicieron pasar, su hermano ya la había estado esperando durante un tiempo.**_

_**Nii-sama ya he vuelto, ¿había algo de lo que querías hablarme? – le pregunto temerosa, hoy Byakuya se veía mas serio de lo normal, por un segundo Rukia pensó que tal vez su hermano de alguna manera había presenciado lo que había pasado con ichigo en el mundo humano. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo asustarse aun más, ni ella misma sabia lo que había pasado y no estaba dispuesta a pensar sobre ello, por lo menos aun no.**_

_**Te mande a llamar porque hay un asunto importante que te incumbe. Hace poco se decidió que era momento de designar a los nuevos capitanes, ya se han recomendad estaba pensando en recomendarte a ti. – le dijo Byakuya mirándola inexpresivamente. Rukia no sabia que era lo que mas la sorprendía o que hayan pensado en ella para capitana o que su hermano la recomendara.**_

_**Era verdad que ella al igual que todos los que se entrenaron en el mundo del rey espiritual se habían echo mas fuertes, estaban en un nivel muy superior con respecto a cualquier shinigami del seireite. Mirándolo de este modo y también teniendo en cuenta que por fin su hermano había reconocido su fuerza era bastante lógico que pensara en ella pero…**_

_**además, también se estaba tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que kurosaki sea tu teniente. Todos los capitanes quieren de alguna manera reconocerle su merito durante la pelea contra los quincys, yo lo considero innecesario. – dijo kuchiki taicho mostrando claramente con el tono de su voz su desagrado con esa idea, pero el tenia sus razones.**_

_**Byakuya reconocía que kurosaki había sido de gran ayuda cuando el perdió de una manera tan patética y después a pesar de que lo echaron de la sociedad de almas, volvió y gracias a él lograron conseguir la victoria. Él no había estado presente durante la pelea contra yuha bach, pero cuando todos los Quincys simplemente colapsaron, todos sabían que su líder había sido derrotado.**_

_**El líder del clan Kuchiki era un hombre noble con una educación que se centraba en el honor y el respeto así que sabia que se debía reconocer el merito de kurosaki pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era que hubieran considerado ponerlo como teniente de rukia. Él sabia de la amistad que había entre ellos dos pero después de la guerra, cuando se hizo la conmemoración en honor de todos los shinigamis que habían muerto por defender el seireite, él había visto lo unidos que estaban, no unidos como buenos amigos sino mas bien como una pareja, Byakuya sabia perfectamente que no eran amantes ni nada parecido pero le molestaba la impresión que daban. **_

_**Desde que ichigo salvo a rukia rumores sobre un posible romance se habían extendido por todo el seireite pero ellos nunca dieron pruebas de ello, pero para Byakuya, el simple echo de que unieran de tal modo su apellido con el de kurosaki era un desprestigio para su clan. Él había visto lo que ambos se negaban a ver y que para cualquier persona que se haya enamorado alguna ves lo vería claramente. Ambos eran jóvenes especialmente ichigo por lo que probablemente su historia seria complicada como la de hisana y la de él pero eso no significaba que le tuviera que gustar. Desde los acontecimientos con Aizen él por fin mostró interés por Rukia, no por su promesa con Hisana sino por él mismo, a través de eso había llegado a nacer en él un cariño hacia Rukia, el típico cariño de un hermano mayor a su pequeña hermana. Y con todo ello los típicos celos de un hermano mayor pero Byakuya jamás lo admitiría ante nadie. Por fin había logrado estar con Rukia como hermanos, la soledad que se había formado alrededor de él por fin estaba empezando a desaparecer pero ahora Kurosaki pretendía arrebatársela. Era demasiado pronto para ello.**_

_**Nii-sama gracias por tomarme en cuenta pero no puedo aceptar. – le dijo rukia sorprendiendo a Byakuya. Ella no se sentía preparada para ello, puede que físicamente estuviera preparada pero no mentalmente, en cambio estaba segura que Ichigo lo estaba, cuando lo visito con solo mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de ello. – siento decepcionarte pero creo que ese puesto merece unas condiciones que no creo estar lista para cumplirlas. – rukia se sentía avergonzada por contradecir de esa forma a su hermano pero debía ser franca. – además no deseo marcharme de mi puesto como teniente del 13 escuadrón. Ukitake taicho todavía sigue muy débil debido a las consecuencias de la guerra, no puedo marcharme. – le dijo intentando excusarse.**_

_**Esta bien, confiare en tu decisión.**_

_**Gracias Nii-sama pero por cierto debo marcharme recibí un mensaje ene el que me decían que debía presentarme inmediatamente ante el comandante general. – le dijo rukia nerviosa por haber perdido tanto tiempo.**_

_**Byakuya se río internamente, esto era algo típico de Rukia, poner la autoridad de su hermano por encima de la del comandante general.**_

_**no te preocupes, en realidad debías presentarte para hablar sobre este asunto pero dada tu decisión ya no es necesaria tu presencia, pero dime ¿hay algo mas de lo que me quieras hablar? – le pregunto Byakuya al ver como parecía que Rukia quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía. -**_

_**pues si, Nii-sama, si debes recomendar a alguien creo que debes recomendar a alguien que este preparado realmente. -**_

_**Como… ¿a quien? – le dijo Byakuya inexpresivo, pero él ya tenia una idea de quien se trataba….**_

_**Fin de flashbacks **_

Rukia suspiro, tenia demasiado trabajó como para intentar volver al mundo humano. Ukitake taicho había sufrido una de sus recaídas así que su trabajo era el doble de antes. Suspiro sonoramente causando que alguien la viese divertido.

tan cansada estas kuchiki. – le dijo ukitake taicho

no por supuesto que no, estoy en plena forma ukitake taicho. – le dijo rukia mientras se enderezaba.

Ukitake-san estaba realmente sorprendido del aguante de Rukia, él sabia perfectamente cuanto trabajo tenía que confiar a su teniente cuando sufría una de sus recaídas. Así que había decidido que le daría unas merecidas vacaciones aunque lamentablemente tendrían que ser cortas.

me alegro porque tengo que encargarte una misión muy importante - dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír al ver la cara de miseria que había puesto Rukia. – necesito que acompañes a Ichigo al mundo humano y te asegures de traerlo de regreso a la sociedad de almas cuando acabe su tiempo en el mundo humano y además él necesitara una guía por lo que me gustaría que lo acompañases durante sus primeros días como capitán. – cuando ukitake-san dijo eso el rostro de rukia se ilumino de alegría. Por fin tendría tiempo para ella, aunque también la emocionaba la idea de pasar tiempo con ichigo aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma.

Gracias Ukitake taicho. – en cuanto dijo eso salio disparada hacia la senkaimon.

Ukitake-san solo sonrío por la conducta de su teniente, a pesar de sus años en cierto sentido ella se comportaba como una joven enamorada. Puede que ambos hubieran crecido pero seguían sido jóvenes en estas cuestiones. Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la sala de reunión de los capitanes

Cuando ukitake por fin llego la sala entera estaba en el caos. Algunos capitanes estaban gritándose los unos a los otros mientras que otros miraban todo preguntándose que diablos pasaba allí. Lo mismo le pasaba a Ukitake-san, él no había estado en la primera parte de la sesión debido a su enfermedad pero poco después que acabo el asunto sobre los nuevos capitanes recibió una mariposa infernal en la que decía que se requería su presencia para un asunto de extrema urgencia. Al principio creyó que se trataba de ichigo pero cuando lo vio correr hacia la senkaimon comprendió que se trataba de algo más grave y con semejante escena no hacia más que reforzar su teoría.

Ukitake menos mal que ya has venido, siento tener que traerte en estas condiciones pero esto de extrema importancia.- Le dijo Syunsui serio

No te preocupes…pero ¿Porque estáis todos tan alterados? – pregunto con duda. Las cosas deberían mejorar ahora con la nueva elección de capitanes. Estaba a punto de intervenir en la discusión cunado noto la presencia de un shinigami, por su aspecto supuso que se trataba de un miembro de la 12 división. Se trataba del 3 oficial Akon.

Akon estaba realmente nervioso, en cuánto dio la noticia todo exploto. Los capitanes que sabían de que se trataba rápidamente se alarmaron y empezaron a especular sobre formas de tratar el problema. Los capitanes que no sabían nada se molestaron por semejante comportamiento, es decir, todo era un caos y eso que solo había dado la primera noticia.

bien, ya es suficiente, se que hay capitanes aquí que no saben porque nos hemos alterado tanto por lo que os lo explicare. – dijo Kyoraku mientras daba una palmada indicando el fin de la discusión. – bien, mucho mejor. Lo que aquí el oficial Akon nos contó fue que se ha detectado una especie de reiatsu modificado junto con el del rey espiritual. Los que llevamos mas tiempo siendo capitanes sabemos que significa que el seikyu se ha activado. El seikyu es algo parecido a la senkaimon, no, mejor dicho, tiene el mismo objetivo, con la diferencia que esta va hacia atrás en el tiempo. – dijo el comandante general sorprendiendo a todos. – el Seikyu fue creado hace ya unos 1000 años, durante la primera batalla con los quincys. Esa guerra fue igual o peor que la de ahora hasta el punto que se creía que definitivamente perderíamos. Como medida de emergencia varios shinigamis con altos conocimientos en kido y el propio rey espiritual desarrollaron una especie de salida de emergencia, por así decirlo. Lograron transformar una senkaimon normal en una seikyu mezclando reiatsu del comandante general de entonces con la del rey espiritual. Tenían como objetivo viajar al pasado para poder planear una estrategia contra los quincys. Pero nunca se llevo a cabo, en primer lugar porque el comandante general no lo permitió y porque para entonces se logro la derrota temporal de juha bach. Pero la seikyu quedo como una medida extrema de emergencia.

¿Como que una medida extrema de emergencia? – pregunto hitsugaya taicho. Todo esto le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

Se activaría cuando todo el seireite fuera destruido y todos los shinigamis con un reiatsu poderoso fuesen eliminados. – declaro el comandante general. Su discurso provoco lo que esperaba, un silencio terrible.

El discurso había echo que los capitanes que no sabían nada de la Seikyu se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero pensándolo bien, esto era bueno, si se había activado significaba que tendrían una oportunidad para pelear contra lo que les iba a destruir.

disculpen, pero eso no es todo. – dijo Akon, se había quedado callado hasta entonces pero lo mejor seria dar las malas noticias ahora. – no sabemos si los que han venido son aliados o enemigos. La seikyu permite el paso a cualquiera, no hay restricciones. – dijo haciendo que el caos volvería de nuevo.

Esta bien, por favor calmos, esta claro que el oficial Akon aun no ha terminado, podréis gritar todo lo que querías cuando él acabe de hablar. – al acabar de decir todo esto, todos los capitanes se volvieron hacia Akon. Akon retrocedió nervioso y con una gota en la cabeza. – bien 3 oficial por favor continua.

Bien, después unos minutos de que detectaremos ese reiatsu extraño, volvimos a detectar el mismo reiatsu, pero mucha mas fuerte, es decir que el Seikyu se abrió dos veces, en el primero logramos detectar rastros de reiatsu shinigami y podríamos decir que habían unos 5 ocupantes. En el segundo viaje no había ningún rastro de reiatsu shinigami y sus ocupantes eran más de 50 sujetos. – esto conmociono a todos. – así que pensamos que lo mas probable, es que en el primer viaje viajaran aliados y en el segundo enemigos. – dijo suspirando cansadamente, la verdad es que había echo varias investigaciones antes de presentarse aquí.

Todos los capitanes pensaban distintas cosas sobre esto pero una cosa estaba clara debían buscar a los miembros del primer viaje.

bueno, bueno creo que todos sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Buscaremos a aquellos shinigamis del futuro y prepararemos algo contra nuestros visitantes no deseados. Después de recuperarnos de la batalla contra los Quincys no podemos permitir que nos quiten la paz que tanto nos ha costado recuperar – dijo Kyoraku.

Eso esta muy bien, pero digamos que esos shinigamis son de fiar y que los encontramos, ¿donde los buscaremos? – pregunto Soi-fong con sorna. Ella no estaba muy contenta con el nuevo comandante general pero que dijera esta cosas con tanta ligereza la sacaba de quicio.

Por ello aquí nuestro querido oficial logro encontrar la ubicación en la que se abrieron esas seikyus. La primera en Karakura y la segunda en algún lugar cerca de la prefectura de oita. Por lo que asignare a algunos capitanes a buscarlos. Los capitanes d división iran a Karakura, pueden llevarse a los oficiales que necesiten. Los capitanes de la 2, 10 y 11 división irán a la prefectura de oita e investigaran a los sujetos enemigos de igual forma pueden llevar a los shinigamis que precisen. Solo investigaran, en cuanto sepan algo deben regresar de inmediato e informar sobre lo que averiguaron, no sabemos que clase de poder tienen, en cuanto al resto de capitanes se quedaran aquí defendiendo el seireite en caso de algún ataque sorpresa y ayudaran en las pruebas de capitanes.

En cuanto dio la orden todos se marcharon a sus destinos. No había tiempo que perder, ahora todo quedaba en manos de estos capitanes que debían encontrar a los aliados y a los enemigos. Esto podía suponer una gran ventaja en la posible siguiente guerra.

El tiempo de paz se había acabado.

**como dije antes siento la demora pero tenia muchas ideas y poco tiempo. la verdad no estoy del todo contenta con este capitulo, quería poner mas cosas pero al final deseaba tanto poneros el siguiente capitulo que no puse todo lo que quería. este capitulo podría decirse que es de transición. a las que aman las parejas de toshiro, siento que en estos dos capítulos no haya salido mucho pero os prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará principalmente centrado en él. un pequeño adelanto, el titulo del siguiente capitulo se llama : un bello ángel de nieve que llora**

** y por ultimo gracias a todas las que me mandaron rewies y todas las que han leído la historia.**

**diana carolina: gracias y no te preocupes que deseo continuarlo.**

**shinigamiblack: gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que os guste y por supuesto la continuare.**

**eleonora kurosaki: como dije actualizare pero tardare un poco y no te preocupes mas adelante harba mas ichiruki, pero considero que su relación es un poco complicada por lo que tal ves su relación vaya un poco lenta.**

**arashiba: me alegro mucho que me hayas encontrado y mas aun que te gustara. gracias por los consejos, la verdad intente que los personajes fueran lo mas fieles posibles a como son en el manga. nunca me han gustado las historias donde les cambian las personalidades. por cierto ya estoy corrigiendo esos pequeños errores. y por supuesto habrá mucho Ichiruki.**

**misel-kuchiki: tienes razón ichigo se quedo con unas ganas pero con lo testarudos que son pasara un poco de tiempo hasta un beso de verdad. y gracias por tu compresión últimamente estoy un poco agobiada por todo.**


	4. Chapter 3

**olaaa porfin esta aquí el nuevo capitulo. disfrutadlo.**

**un cosa mas para las fans de toshiro, habrá algo en este capitulo que probablemente os decepcionara pero por favor acabar de leer el capitulo ya os explicare al final de porque decidi hacer esto. por ultimo si os encanta dejar reviews.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Un bello ángel de nieve que llora**

**En el futuro. Sociedad de almas. Mansión de la princesa Ophelia.**

Un hombre ataviado con una capa gris caminaba con paso presuroso por un corredizo oscuro hacia una puerta inmensa, dos guardias abrieron las puertas ante él. Dentro había una sala enorme con un trono en el frente, allí se encontraba sentada una mujer hermosa con el cabello color rojo intenso. Alado suyo estaba un hombre con una capa del mismo color que la del primer sujeto pero un poco más oscura y más elegante. Era Damián, el capitán general de la princesa Ophelia. Él Frunció el ceño al ver a unos de sus subordinados entrar como si nada a la nueva sala del trono.

-espero que tengas una buena razón para esto Jacket. – le reclamo Damián.

-Damián-sama, siento la interrupción pero tengo que informar de la grave falta que ha cometido uno de los nuestro, se trata de Priscila. – dijo Jacket al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba.

-que es lo que ocurre con Priscila, Jacket. – esta vez fue la princesa Ophelia la que hablo. Cuando la princesa dirigió su mirada a Jacket, este tembló del terror que sentía.

-mis más sinceras disculpas princesa, pero tengo que informaros que Priscila ha desobedecido sus órdenes y ha seguido a los shinigamis que escaparon por la seikyu. Se ha llevado a su escuadrón con ella. Al enterarme de esto supe inmediatamente que tenía que informaros acerca de su falta de respeto hacia ti, al no obedecer vuestras órdenes de dejarlos escapar. – dijo Jacket esta vez con aires de superioridad. Estaba seguro que la princesa lo recompensaría por esta información.

-ya veo….pero déjame decirte algo Jacket….! Jamás he soportado a los soplones!. – exclamo la princesa haciendo notar su enfado. En menos de un segundo la princesa se acercó hasta jacket y acaricio suavemente su rostro.

Lo último que vio Jacket fue la tenue sonrisa de su amada princesa.

Él, desde el primer momento en que la vio, se enamoró de ella. Por eso ascendió puestos dentro del Arwarld, hasta llegar a su ejército de elite. Incluso logro conseguir sus propias alas, todo lo hizo por ella, para que así algún día ella lo mirase. Hoy por fin lo había conseguido, por eso se sentía enormemente dichoso, por fin estaba cerca de su inmensa belleza

Con este último pensamiento Jacket se convirtió en polvo.

-princesa Ophelia creo que eso no era necesario. – dijo calmadamente Damián ante la muerte de uno de sus subordinados.

-de una forma u otra habría muerto, creo que siempre fue muy impulsivo, eso creo…. – dijo la princesa mientras colocaba su guante en la mano con la que había acariciado a jacket. La verdad es que ella ni siquiera se acordaba de jacket, siempre se le dio mal acordarse de la gente débil.

-dejando eso de lado ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con Priscila? – le pregunto Damián.

-déjala jugar con esos shinigamis, ya no es una niña, por esta vez la dejare pero si falla estoy segura que Edmund la castigara. Además por ahora esto no afecta en nada a mis planes – dijo Ophelia riéndose como una niña pequeña. Una risa inocente como la de una niña pero a la misma ves macabra.

Poco después la princesa se retiró a sus nuevos aposentos seguida de sus escoltas, cinco hombres altos y muy fornidos. En la habitación solo quedo Damián. De pronto una ventana se abrió, no había nadie allí pero en el centro de la sala se encontraba una mujer pequeña y con el pelo corto, parecía un duende pero la frialdad de su rostro no daba lugar a bromas.

-Damián-sama vengo a informaros acerca de mis investigaciones. – dijo Monic, la mano derecha de Damián. Era una mujer fría e indiferente ante los demás, sentía una gran lealtad ante Damián-sama, incluso mayor que la que sentía por la princesa. Consiguió su puesto gracias a sus habilidades de investigación y su capacidad para eliminar cualquier tipo de amenaza para Damián.

-vaya has sido más rápida de lo que esperaba. – le contesto Damián sorprendido, siempre le sorprendía las habilidades de su mano derecha. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver un pequeño rasgado en su uniforme de noche. – ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – le pregunto señalando su uniforme.

-nada importante, solo unos shinigamis molestos, aún quedan algunos libres.

-Sí, lo sé, pediré a Lucas que refuerce su escuadrón, se están volviendo molestos como moscas. – dijo cansadamente Damián. – pero dime…tienes buenas noticias... – pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-lamentablemente no es así, he confirmado que los capitanes de la sexta y la octava división aun continúan con vida, no sé cómo es posible pero lo están y además viajaron junto a los otros shinigamis por la seikyu. – dijo monic esperando la reacción de su amo, pero nada, solo silencio, esto la sorprendió enormemente. – Damián-sama…. –

-no te preocupes, ya lo sospechaba, gracias por tu esfuerzo, por ahora retírate. –

-como deseé Damián-sama. – con esto se retiró, dejando solo a Damián.

Parece ser que esos shinigamis eran más listos de lo que él esperaba.

Ya había pensado en ello pero no podía confirmarlo, después de todo por la Seikyu solo pasaron 5 shinigamis y solo uno de ellos tenía el nivel de un capitán pero por lo que había estudiado acerca de los shinigamis ese sujeto no era un capitán. Habían encontrado una manera de escapar a pesar de sus heridas. Por ahora eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba más la reacción de su princesa cuando se enterase de que aún quedaban capitanes con vida. Para que su plan se llevase a cabo, la princesa necesitaba a todos los capitanes muertos

Se encontraba saliendo de la sala hacia su nuevo dormitorio cuando se encontró con Edmund.

-pero mira que cara más larga tienes, no me digas que ya te enteraste de la travesura de mi Priscila. – dijo burlonamente Edmund. Él era un hombre alto y bastante fornido, podría parecer rudo pero era alguien muy elegante y educado. Era uno de los capitanes de los 5 escuadrones de ataque, al igual que los otros 4 capitanes también tenía una habilidad especial. – o será que estas así porque se llevó a unos cuantos arrancar junto con la arma especial. – esto hiso que Damián se parara bruscamente. – pero no te preocupes no creo que la utilicé para cosas insignificantes, así que seguramente vivirá unos días mas. – le dijo mientras le palmeaba amistosamente su hombro. – deberías estarme agradecido ya que yo le ordene que se la llevase, no deberías tener una debilidad así a tu lado. – dijo sombríamente, con esto Edmund siguió su marcha, dejando a Damián solo con sus pensamientos.

**En el presente. Seireite. En el escuadrón de la décima división. **

-¡!TAICHOOOO!. – exclamo matsumoto.

-cállate, si digo que no es que no y que te quede claro que aunque yo no este debes ocuparte de todo el papeleo. – dijo toshiro con una vena sobresaliéndole en su cabeza.

-pero porqueeeeee, yo también quiero ir a la misión con usted. – demando matsumoto mientras hacía pucheros. – y además debe ser algo importante si van solo capitanes. – dijo haciendo la seria.

-ya te he dicho que no es importante, solo es para confirmar algo mientras se toman los exámenes de capitanía, no es necesaria tu presencia. – dijo más calmadamente, no podía decirle nada a matsumoto, esa había sido la orden del comandante general. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado grave, el problema es que aún no ocurría y por ello no se podía alarmar a todo mundo. Él estaba seguro que si le decía algo a matsumoto la asociación de mujeres shinigami se enteraría y a partir de ahí todo el seireite y puede que incluso los aliados en el mundo humano.

-pero….. –

-ya es suficiente. – dijo dando por terminada la discusión. Antes de que lo siguiera molestando salió de su escuadrón y se dirigió a la senkaimon utilizando el shumpo. Pobre capitán, estaba muy equivocado si creía que se liberaría de matsumoto tan fácilmente.

En la senkaimon principal ya se encontraban reunidos soi-fon taicho e increíblemente zaraki taicho. El capitán se apresuró avergonzado porque por culpa de su teniente llego más tarde que kempachi.

-bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos nos marcharemos de inmediato, no pienso perder más el tiempo. – dijo Soi-fon molesta. Parecer ser que ella sería la líder de este pequeño grupo.

-venga avispita, se mas alegreee. – le dijo yachiru mientras salía de improviso de la espalda de kempachi. Ante esto a todo les salía una gota en sus cabezas.

De todas las personas que podrían haber traído a esta misión peligrosa, la traían a ella, pero como casi nunca estaba separada de kempachi les parecería ilógico que no fuera con ellos. Ni Soi-fon ni toshiro habían traído a alguien con ellos. Hitsugaya pensaba que como solo era una misión de investigación no necesitaría refuerzos y estarían mejor empleados en proteger el seireite. A Soi-fon ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza traer al inútil de Omaeda y cualquier otro shinigami sería igual o peor que él.

Antes de empezar una discusión que nadie quería aguantar entraron en la senkaimon. Ya a punto de cerrarse toshiro oyó la voz de matsumoto.

-taichooo, verdad que si puedo ir a la otra misión ¿verdad!. – grito matsumoto al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba a toda prisa de ahí. Toshiro iba a seguirla pero en ese momento la senkaimon se cerró por completo. Lo último que se oyó en el seireite fue:

-¡!MATSUMOTOOOOO!

_**En el presente, en el mundo humano, en la prefectura de Oita. **_

-debí haberme esperado esto de matsumoto, pero jamás creía que kuchiki lo permitiría, ahhhhh pero estoy seguro que ese estúpido de hirako se lo permitió. – dijo en voz alta mientras se imaginaba a hirako diciéndole que si a matsumoto con una cara de pervertido y hablando de su nuevo amor.

-ya ya blanquito , no te estreses o te saldrán canitas. – dijo yachiru mientras jugaba con el cabello de toshiro.

Este solo la miro furioso.

-venga si quieres desquitarte pelea conmigo, aunque la verdad sería muy aburrido. – dijo kempachi mientras se reía de toshiro. – pero venga vámonos, quiero pelear ya con alguno de esos tipos, deben ser fuertes. – dijo poniendo cara de maniático. Antes que alguien más dijera algo, kempachi ya se dirigía hacia el norte de la prefectura de oita, por allí no había nada más que montañas.

-dado que zaraki se ha marchado ya, él se encargara de la zona norte, yo me encargare del oeste y parte del sur. Hitsugaya taicho vos os encargareis de la zona este y la otra parte de la zona norte. – dijo soi-fong de manera indiferente. – nos reuniremos aquí dentro de una semana.

-entendido. – dijo simplemente hitsugaya.

Al final cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque zaraki, con su sentido de la orientación y yachiru, acabo marchándose hacia nortoeste.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que los tres capitanes se separaron. Toshiro habida disminuido su reiatsu considerablemente para pasar desapercibido y no había acudido a ninguna llamada de ningún Hollow, después de todo aquí tenia que haber un shinigami encargado de esta zona.

Su plan era pasar desapercibido en caso de encontrarse con el enemigo. Todos los demás parecían bastantes confiados ya que supuestamente tenía una gran ventaja ahora que sabían lo que ocurriría en el futuro pero el capitán de la décima división no estaba tan tranquilo. Aun recordaba las palabras del comandante general _"la seikyu solo se abrirá si todo el seireite es destruido y todos los shinigamis de alto rango son eliminados"._

No hacía falta decir que se refería a los capitanes, si esos sujetos eran tan poderosos como para eliminar a todos los capitanes no podían subestimarlos. Era necesario ser prudentes por lo que no entendía porque el comandante general había enviado a alguien como Zaraki a una misión de investigación. Estaba empezando dudar de las decisiones del nuevo comandante general.

Toshiro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su móvil sonó con la señal de presencia de hollows, la ignoro, él estaba en una misión más impórtate pero la alarma no ceso. Suspirando cansinamente mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Al llegar se topó con una escena de lo más extraña, habían tres Hollow enormes, por su presión espiritual dedujo que eran **adjuchas. **Uno de ellos llevaba en sus garras a una persona. Al acercarse más vio que se trataba de una mujer, estaba inconsciente, tal vez por las graves heridas que tenia.

Sin pensarlo toshiro saco su espada y corto el brazo del hollow, antes de que la chica cayera al suelo la agarro fuertemente, ni siquiera regreso a mirarla.

Con solo su brazo izquierdo logro acabar con ellos. Fue tan rápido que los adjuchas ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo a utilizar un cero. Cuando todo se calmo por fin regreso a mirar a la mujer que había salvado, pero ni siquiera era una mujer pero solo era una chica. Sin demorarse intento curarla con kido pero toshiro nunca había sobresalido por sus capacidades en las artes curativos así que no pudo hace gran cosa por ella y como si el tiempo quisiera reírse de él empezó a llover fuertemente.

En ese momento tenía dos opciones, dejarla ahí, podría sobrevivir unas cuantas horas y tal vez alguien la encontraría y se salvaría y él no tendría que involucrarse más de lo necesario pero por otro lado lo más probable seria que la chica no sobreviviera y el tiempo no ayudaba. Él no era una persona que mirase para otro lado cuando alguien estaba en problemas pero se encontraba en una misión demasiado importante. Cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse oyó un leve gemido de dolor y fue cuando vio realmente a la chica. A pesar de sus heridas tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que miraba a toshiro. Hitsugaya taicho por primera vez en su vida se quedó en silencio. Antes de darse cuenta ya la estaba llevando a una cueva cercana para refugiarse de la lluvia.

La lluvia todavía seguía cayendo cuando logro encender un fuego en la cueva. A pesar del fuego la cueva aun parecía un poco sombría y la actitud del joven capitán no ayudaba nada.

"_Como he sido tan idiota"_

Pensaba mientras se golpeaba contra una pared de la cueva. Con esta situación había perdido muchísimo tiempo, aunque por otro lado la chica había despertado su curiosidad en primer lugar porque no presentaba un reiatsu fuerte, era el de una persona corriente por lo que no tenía sentido que tres adjuchas la persiguieran, en segundo lugar lo había visto en su forma shinigami y por lo que sabía debía tener un alto poder espiritual pero no lo tenía así que no tiene sentido. Además estaba seguro de que lo vio porque le sonrió.

De todas formas ya estaba demasiado involucrado con ella.

La chica había caído inconsciente de nuevo por lo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para intentar curarla de nuevo, aunque sin mucha mejora pero también pudo verla más detenidamente. Tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo lleno de hematomas y heridas, había logrado cerrar las más graves pero aun seguía perdiendo demasiada sangre, llevaba una especia de vestido blanco lleno de sangre y echo jirones. Pero lo más curioso de todo es que a pesar de las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo su rostro estaba intacto y tenía una expresión calmada y pacifica como si no sintiera dolor.

Físicamente era de estatura más o menos mediana y su piel era blanca como la nieve lo que contrarrestaba con su larga melena negra. Era realmente hermosa, toshiro no estaba ciego para no darse cuenta de ello pero jamás se había quedado tanto tiempo observando a una mujer.

Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos giro el rostro avergonzado, no era solo su rostro lo que llamo su atención, también su sonrisa, que a pesar de ser igual de hermosa que su rostro solo transmitía una profunda tristeza. Sacudió su cabeza repetidamente intentando alejar esos recuerdos, no era propio de un capitán pensar así en una mujer y menos aún en semejantes condiciones. Por dios prácticamente estaba desnuda. Se quitó su haori de capitán y la cubrió con él, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Aunque mientras patrullaba vio un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa podría dejar a la chica ahí y seguir su camino. Si, definitivamente eso haría.

Ya casi había anochecido cuando logro divisar el pueblo, llevaba a la chica en brazos, no se había despertado aun pero inconscientemente se aferraba con fuerza a la camiseta del capitán. Tuvo suerte de que su haori no hubiera desaparecido cuando entro dentro de su gigai.

Apenas había llegado a la entrada del pueblo cuando encontró una casa bastante más grande que las demás, tenía el aspecto de una casa japonesa tradicional aunque un poco vieja. Cunado llamo salió un hombre mayor y bajito que le miro con curiosidad primero pero después sus facciones se alarmaron cuando vio el estado de la chica, antes de darse cuenta toshiro tenía un cuenco lleno de sopa en las manos mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación en la que estaban atendiendo a la chica. Había varias chicas a su alrededor que no paraban de darle cosas como una cobija, sopa, un cojín pero lo mas extraño era que no paraban de tratarlo como si algo malo le pasara, entendía que se comportaran así por el estado de la chica pero a diferencia de ella se podía ver que el se encontraba perfectamente sin embargo solo aguantaba todo esto porque por suerte la casa en la que había entrado pertenecía a la del médico del pueblo quien le había dicho que bajo ningún concepto desapareciera o no atendería a la chica. Él sospechaba que de todas formas la atendería, acabo quedándose, solo para asegurarse. Adiós al plan de toshiro de deshacerse de la chica.

Unas cuantas horas después el viejo salió de la habitación, le susurro algo a una de las chicas y esta entro en la habitación. Toshiro también iba a entrar pero el viejo le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara a otra habitación, por su expresión supo que no tenía otra elección.

La habitación era bastante sencilla solo tenía unos dos cojines, uno frente al otro. El viejo le indico que se sentara.

-bien, dime chico ¿Cómo sobrevivisteis?. – le pegunto directamente.

-¿ a qué se refiere?. -

-me refiero a al hecho de que es muy extraño que solo dos personas hayan sobrevivido y que además uno de ellos no tenga la más mínima herida. – le dijo molesto porque no le haya respondido.

-no se a que se refiere, yo simplemente encontré a esa chica herida por el camino y decidí traerla hasta la aldea más cercana. – le respondió simplemente toshiro haciéndose el indiferente. Era la excusa perfecta, se había topado con esos hollows cerca de las montañas podría decir que un animal salvaje la había atacado. Aunque había algo que no le encajaba. – espere…¿Por qué se sorprende de que hayamos sobrevivido? ¿ a que?, ¿ ha pasado algo?...- esta era la primera pista que tenía en su investigación, tal vez fuera algo o no.

-Ya veo… no tienes el aspecto de un chico de pueblo así que debes de decir la verdad, está bien te lo contare, ayer un pueblo cercano al nuestro aunque más pequeño fue prácticamente destruido por una explosión. Nosotros desde aquí vimos como el fuego consumía todo, creíamos que alguien quedaría con vida hasta que llegáramos pero no había nadie excepto una niña, aunque estaba prácticamente ilesa la trajimos hasta el pueblo y curamos sus heridas superficiales pero cuando salimos un momento a buscar agua, ella ya se había marchado. Por esa razón decidí ayudaros sin preguntas, probablemente la chica que encontraste pertenecía ese pueblo. Me gustaría que os quedarais aquí hasta que la chica despierte y pueda preguntarle que ha pasado en su pueblo. – dijo suspirando el viejo

-por ella no hay problema, ya había pensando en dejarla en algún pueblo cercano, pero yo debo marcharme cuanto antes. – dijo toshiro mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse.

-esta bien, ya has hecho bastante pero si te vas déjame advertirte algo, no te acerques a ese pueblo. – dijo el viejo mirándolo mas calmadamente, como un abuelo que aconseja a su nieto.

-¿porque?. – dijo frunciendo el ceño, no le había gustado nada como se había dirigido el viejo hacia él

-el mismo día en el que ocurrió la explosión, unos minutos antes un rayo de luz cayo en el pueblo, en ese pueblo siempre han ocurrido cosas extrañas, pero una cosa más, no le comentes nada de esto a nadie, por alguna razón yo y mi nieto fuimos los únicos que vimos ese rayo de luz, no espero que me creas pero aléjate de ese pueblo. – le dijo seriamente. – pero bueno, olvidemos esto y vamos a ver a la chica, seguro que ya estará despierta y deseara conocer a su salvador. –le dijo mientras empujaba a toshiro fuera de la habitación.

El pobre no tenia donde escapar pero algo bueno había sacado de todo esto. Primero el pueblo ese había sido destruido por los sujetos que venían del futuro, las seikyus solo pueden verlas personas con altos poderes espirituales como el viejo y probablemente su nieto, de alguna manera la chica estaba relacionado con todo esto por lo que tendría que vigilarla más de cerca y lo mejor de todo, estaba cada vez más cerca de esos individuos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, ella ya no estaba inconsciente y envés del haori del pequeño capitán ahora vestía un sencillo kimono blanco y parecía que la habían aseado. Todas las chicas en la habitación parecían intentar animar a la chica de alguna manera, peinando su cabello, abrazándola, acariciándola entre otras cosas… pero la chica seguía con una expresión de tristeza que cambió radicalmente cuando vio a toshiro. Antes de darse cuenta la chica se lanzó a abrasarlo haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso de una manera muy cómica.

-ohhhh pero que tierno...como quiere a su hermanito. – dijeron todas las chicas a la vez. Era verdad, viéndolo todo desde un punto inocente parecían un par de hermanitos abrazándose.

Ante estos comentarios toshiro solo pudo fruncir el ceño, aunque esto le ayudó a disimular su sonrojo por la situación, como pudo se la quitó de encima de la manera más "delicada" posible.

Cuando por fin estuvo libre, estaba tan enfadado que de no ser por unos sollozos se habría ido de ahí de inmediato. Cuando se giró para ver quien lloraba vio a la chica llorando agarrando su camisa intentando que no se fuera. Cualquier persona se habría ablandado con solo mirarla pero toshiro no. Él era el capitán de la décima división, no podía perder el tiempo aquí.

-chico creo que ella no se sentirá aliviada a menos que le prometas que volverás, que tal si te despides apropiadamente mientras vamos a calmar a los habitantes del pueblo. – dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de toshiro de manera afable. – aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si me agrada la idea de que un niño ande solo por ahí. – dijo a la vez que se reía.

Sin darle tiempo a responder salió de la casa seguido de las chicas.

Esto era demasiado vergonzoso para toshiro, debido a su aspecto infantil, sobraban las situaciones en la que no hacían mas que tratarlo como un niño pequeño y con estas chicas y el viejo esta no sería la excepción.

Al mismo tiempo que se levantaba levanto a la chica ahora si con un poco más de delicadeza.

-bien..!¿quierees dejar de hacer eso?!. No actúes como una niña pequeña. – Le reprendió toshiro lo más "calmado" que pudo. Pero nada la chica seguía mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa y sin decir nada.

-pero estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo o es que pretendes que crea que no me entiendes. – le reclamo enfadado por su silencio, cualquiera pensaría que la chica no le entendía porque seguía con su mutismo.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?, por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre. – le volvió a reclamar estaba ves un poco mas calmado. Pero nada, la chica seguía sin responderle solo seguía sonriéndole.

-si puedes hablar dime por lo menos tu nombre…. – le reclamo ahora mas serio pero la expresión de la chica no cambio.

Creía ya haber descubierto lo que pasaba con ella, había oído antes sobre situaciones similares en las que debido a un trauma se perdía la capacidad de hablar y se entraba en un estado de negación por lo que lo mas probable era que la chica sufriera esto.

Iba a llamar al viejo para que la revisara después de todo era el medico del pueblo pero sintió como lo agarraban de la mano, esta ves de una manera mas firme.

La chica ahora ya no sonreía y parecía enormemente triste.

- no vas a dejarme irme tranquilamente ¿verdad?. – le pregunto serio, por respuesta obtuvo otra sonrisa.

- vaya parece que tenía razón, después de todo la chica no nos será de gran ayuda. – dijo el viejo a la ves que entraba en la habitación. – ya sospechaba de esto, después de todo con las heridas que tenía lo más seguro es que le sucedió algo horrible que no quiere recordar por lo que se está autoprotegiendo. – dijo mientras miraba con cariño a la chica. – por el bien de ella quédate hasta que se duerma, esta agotada físicamente y mentalmente, no tardara en dormirse, vete entonces. – dijo el viejo mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación.

De nuevo lo habían vuelto a liar para cuidar de la chica.

Se acomodó contra la pared y dejo que la chica se arrimase a él.

-duérmete rápido si… uffff tengo la sensación de que no me dejaras marcharme tan fácilmente. – dijo suspirando con resignación, como respuesta la chica solo se acurruco aún mas cerca de él. Estaba seguro que si matsumoto lo veía así se burlaría de él por toda la vida. Ya se lo podía imaginar.

**En el presente, en el mundo real, en la tienda de urahara.**

-Vaya vaya debe de tratarse de algo importante si dos capitanes están aquí, en mi humilde tienda. – dijo urahara mientras escondía su rostro tras un abanico.

-déjate de tonterías urahara, tú ya debes de saber lo que está ocurriendo. – le dijo serio el capitán de la quinta división, hirako.

-la verdad, no esperaba que tardarais tanto tiempo en actuar. Creo que no sois del todo consientes de la situación en la que nos encontramos. – dijo urahara serio. – esos seres que han venido del futuro son tan poderosos hasta el punto de haber acabado con todo lo que supuestamente debía defender el seireite. Esos shinigamis que han venido del futuro, han venido por una única razón, están desesperados. Ya no tienen esperanzas en su futuro. – dijo más serio que nunca. – no poder ayudaros esta vez, estaréis solos, ahora por favor debo pediros que os marchéis. – dijo urahara mientras señalaba con su mano la puerta.

Ambos capitanes se sorprendieron, hirako mas que Byakuya, de sobra era conocida la reputación de este dependiente, le gustaba ayudar a la sociedad de almas indirectamente, siempre se estaba metiendo aunque no lo llamasen, que alguien como él dijera directamente que no los apoyaría era que la situación era demasiado grave hasta el punto de….

-¿tienes miedo urahara?... – pregunto hirako sorprendido.

-a diferencia de lo que creéis yo también tengo algo que perder, pero por los viejos tiempo os diré algo. Cuando llegue el momento aseguraos de saber porque exactamente defendéis la sociedad de almas, porque cuando por fin los encontréis os harán dudar de todo en lo que creéis. – dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su tienda.

-urahara sabe algo, eso esta claro, esta ves nos moveremos solos. Dividámonos, si logras encontrar algo, avisaremos de inmediato a la sociedad de almas. – con esto Byakuya dio por concluida su visita a Urahara.

Hirako no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo porque Byakuya ya se había marchado utilizando el shumpo, pero eso le daba igual ahora, porque había algo que le concomía la conciencia. ¿ a que se refería Urahara cuando dijo que él tenía algo que perder y mas importante que tenía que ver con estos visitantes?

**Al mismo tiempo, en el mundo real, en la prefectura de oita.**

Ya había anochecido cuando toshiro se despertó. Había estado esperando a que la chica se durmiera pero parece que paso mucho tiempo y el acabo durmiéndose antes y era comprensible, antes de la reunión no había dormido casi nada y prácticamente después ya estaba en la misión.

Se desesperezo y fue cuándo se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. La chica no estaba. Miro a los alrededores pero no había nadie y tampoco en la casa, sintió una débil presencia a las afueras del pueblo, era ella. Rápidamente salió de la casa a buscarla, a medio camino se dio cuenta de que había empezado a nevar, por la época del año no era nada anormal, pero era demasiado repentino. Él inconscientemente lo había provocado, algo había perturbado sus poderes pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Debía encontrar a la chica, se sentí responsable de ella y en este poco tiempo le había cogido cariño pero jamás lo admitiría.

Casi al final del pueblo, cerca de un rio la encontró. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo con ambas mano extendidas hacia arriba, parecía que estaba admirando la nieve pero unos sollozos le hicieron darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba llorando, a medida que caminaba hacia ella la oyó decir algo…..

-Otousan.. okaasan…. – decía repitiendo continuamente a la vez que lloraba. La hermosa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba había desaparecido, ahora en su rostro solo había dolor y sufrimiento.

Por puro impulso toshiro la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo a la ves que la consolaba.

-no te preocupes desde ahora todo ira bien. – dijo de la manera mas dulce que pudo.

Ojala estas palabras fueran verdad pero lo triste de la situación es que desde ahora las cosas solo irían a peor para ambos. Sus destinos se habían entrecruzado y ya no había vuelta atrás. De alguna manera la chica parecía saberlo.

Ella era una predicción del futuro. Un bello ángel de nieve que llora. Un ángel no debería llorar.

ufffff ... no recuerdo la ultima vez que escribí tanto. para las fanas del ichiruki siento que no hubiera nada de esto pero os prometo que el siguiente capitulo será ichiruki. un pequeño adelanto: las despedidas con secretos nunca son para siempre.

y por fin fans de toshiro, se que os sentiréis decepcionadas de que toshiro tenga la apariencia de un niño pero lo he estado pensando mucho y he visto que para que la mayoría de los personajes buenos tengan un final feliz toshiro tiene que tener la apariencia de un niño. lo siento mucho pero con el transcurso de la historia os daréis cuenta de porque.

y bien por ultimo para todas mis queridas amigas escritoras de reviews,

arashiba: gracias por tus comentarios, siempre quise escribir una escena como esa.

misel-kuchiki: me alegro que te emocionara y además ya estoy planeando un montón de escenas graciosas con ichigo de capitán como protagonista. y con rukia de guía habrá mucho ichiruki. y los nuevos shinigamis también tendrán sus momentos.

shinigamiblack: espero que te guste también este capitulo. es aun mas largo que los demás pero es que estaba uy emocionada.


End file.
